


A Tisket, a Tasket, a Body in a Casket

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock is in the mood for a bit of light grave-robbing. John has other plans.





	A Tisket, a Tasket, a Body in a Casket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mumbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumbly/gifts).



A tisket, a tasket  
A body in a casket  
Sherlock tries to steal the toes  
And put them in a basket

John stops him, John stops him  
And Sherlock’s face it drops, grim  
So just to cheer him up again  
John takes him home and tops him

**Author's Note:**

> A kitten, a kutton  
> A heart-shaped kudos button  
> I hope you will click on it now  
> For I'm a kudos glutton!


End file.
